conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Coast
Costa Dorada ( ) 黃金海岸 ( ) Bờ Biển Vàng ( ) 골드 코스트 ( ) โกลด์โคสต์ ( ) Gintong Baybayin ( ) 金色海岸 ( ) Aru Orǎ (sb) الساحل الذهبي ( ) ոսկի ափ ( ) |image_flag = Flag of Gold Coast.png |image_symbol = Seal of Gold Coast.png |status = Province of the Kingdom of Sierra |SealAlt = |Nickname = The Pearl of the Occident |motto = Solius veri nos deducit ( : Truth alone guides us) |province_song = Onward, Gold Coast! |image_map = Map of Gold Coast.svg |MapAlt = |official_languages = * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * |Serran* | | }}*Nationally recognized languages |Demonym = Gold Coaster |capital = Los Angeles |largest_city = Los Angeles |area = 6,959 sq. mi. 18,030 km2 |population = 11,383,987 (2010) |ethnicity = Hispanic White (34%) Non-Hispanic White (23%) Asian (17%) Black (12%) Mixed (8%) Other (6%) |admission = |admission_date = November 28, 1858 |government_type = |governor = Governor |ruler = Michel Stagg |deputy = Lieutenant Governor |govthead = Ellen Han |senators = Daniel Laaksonen Christopher Chu |commoners = 33 total commoners 15 Democratic-Republicans 14 Royalists 4 Libertarians |time_zone = / }}The Gold Coast is a province located on the southwestern coast of the Kingdom of Sierra. The most populous province in the Kingdom with over 11 million people, the province is the 18th largest province by area. Its seat of government, the city of Los Angeles, is also the national capital of the Kingdom and the largest city in the country. It borders Kings to the north, the Inland Empire to the east, Orange to the south, and the to the west. The Gold Coast also includes two offshore islands, and Santa Catalina. Originally inhabited by the tribe and other Native Sierrans, the land of what is now known as the Gold Coast had its first contact with Europeans in 1542 by and in 1602. Claimed by , the Gold Coast was eventually inhabited by Spaniard civilians and soldiers following a successful 1771 expedition led by friar . By 1777, several cities including future capital Los Angeles was established, affirming Spanish control of the land. Following the of Mexico, the Gold Coast became part of the Mexican territory of , remaining so until the . The war saw the eruption of the and the formation of the , the entity that would eventually evolve into the present-day Kingdom of Sierra. The attracted many foreigners to immigrate to Sierra, and many began settling in the Gold Coast where cities such as Los Angeles were rapidly expanding. Following the decision for the national government to relocate from San Francisco City to Los Angeles, the Gold Coast experienced massive demographic and social change, as well as a booming economy. Continued development of the urban regions have led to the high status the province has in contemporary times. Much of the Gold Coast, and consequently its population, lies within in the central , , or . The and (both part of the ) separates the main basin from the northern regions of the province, which features the and the . Several, smaller mountain ranges are scattered throughout the province's northern, western, and southwestern regions, including the . The , , , and are the province's principal rivers, and all flow into the . The Gold Coast accounts for nearly 30% of the nation's entire GDP and has the largest economy in the country. Home to , the Gold Coast is renowned for its entertainment industries in film, music, television, and publishing. The Gold Coast is also the home to various major conglomerates and corporations and the Los Angeles Stock Exchange, one of the world's most prolific s in the world. Other important contributors to the Gold Coast's economy includes aerospace, medicine, law, and manufacturing. Etymology .]] The name, the Gold Coast originally only referred to the coasts further south in what is now known as Pacífico Norte, a Sierran territory. The name was used to describe the waters and surrounding lands by the Spaniards who were in search for gold. During the , people around the world flocked to northern Sierra where gold was found in large amounts. The Gold Coast, then known as Los Angeles (based on its largest settlement), which was over 500 miles south of the main gold sites, began advertising itself as the "Gold Coast" in order to attract would-be prospectors to settle there instead. Although the Gold Coast did not have gold, its weather conditions, fertile soil, and proximity to the ocean were deemed adequate for farming and commerce. Following the formation of the Kingdom of Sierra, the former Californian state of Los Angeles was reorganized and renamed as the province of the "Gold Coast". Eventually, the Gold Coast's rise to prosperity gave vindication to the name, and the name came to be understood as a reflection of the province's economic successes. Common abbreviations for the Gold Coast include GC, KS-GC, Gol., and GoCo. Residents and citizens from the Gold Coast are officially referred to as "Gold Coasters" and colloquially as "Gold Coasties", "Coasters", "Goldies", or "Gocoastians". Geography With a total of 4,751 square miles (12,310 km2), 4,058 square miles (10,510 km2) of the Gold Coast is land while 693 square miles (1,790 km2; 14.6% of the total area) is water, making the province the 18th largest province by total area in the country. The province is divided into two distinct geographical regions: the to the south, and several mountain ranges and valleys including (the latter which marks the westernmost point of the ) to the north. The two regions are separated by the west-to-east running and which are both part of the larger . The natural geographic barrier between the basin and the drier valleys lie the . Other prominent mountain ranges include the , the , and , all of which are in the northeastern region of the province. As with the rest of the western coastal regions of Sierra and the continental American coastlines along the in general, the Gold Coast lies within the , subjecting the province to frequent s which may sometimes lead to s (the latter which is rare). Although the does not run through the Gold Coast, the province is nonetheless subjected to its activity. Smaller faults that run near or branch off the San Andreas Fault such as the , however, do lie within the Gold Coast, and has at times been the cause of notably strong earthquakes. The Gold Coast's unique mountainous geography contributes to the smog and pollution that covers the Gold Coast and neighboring provinces. The steep mountains and the Pacific Ocean also contribute to the notorious and wildfires that occur seasonally. Climate Most of the Gold Coast features a - ( Csb on the coast and Csa inland). The Los Angeles Basin region is characterized by warm or hot summers and mild, cool winters. The weather is generally cooler year-round near the coast. Precipitation generally occurs during the winter and spring with occasional, sporadic s during the summertime. Overall, the province annually receives only 35 days of rain with the rest of the days mostly sunny. There are extreme variations in temperature throughout the province. Along the coast, temperatures are generally cooler while inland, mountainous regions are warmer. is exceptionally rare in the valleys but occur more often on the mountains during the winter months of and . Like the rest of the coastal southwestern Sierra region, the province is subject to local weather phenomena from to the notorious . Northern Gold Coast is considerably drier than southern Gold Coast due to its warm semi-arid steppe climate (Köppen climate classification BSh). With fewer rainfall and higher temperatures during the spring and summer, the climate differences between the two regions are noticeably different although not drastic. Ecology The coastal plains and the are classified as ecoregions and further specified as having a environment. Much of the southern low-lying regions of the Gold Coast are part of the ecoregion. In the mountains, the area features a ecoregion instead. Flora A province predominantly with a chaparral environment, the Gold Coast is home to the Artemisia serra ( ), Salvia mellifera ( ), Salvia apiana ( ), Eriogonum fasciculatum ( ), and Rhus integrifolia ( ). Grass, , and such as are also found naturally throughout the province. Fauna The Gold Coast is home to a variety of animal species both terrestrial and marine. Dozens of species of s are endemic to the Gold Coast, including the . Other species of reptiles include the , a native species distributed over all parts of the province. Birds present in the province include the , the , and the . There are also several species of insects and spiders including the and the . Terrestrial mammals include the , the , the , the , and the . In the coasts, s, s, and s, as well as several species of live off the coast of the Gold Coast. History Pre-Sierran era The earliest known date of human presence in what is now the Gold Coast is 8000 BC. By 3000 BC, the people, originally from the , settled permanently in the region following an extended in their homeland. Other notable tribes in the area included the who lived in present-day northern Gold Coast and the , and the who lived along the coasts of northwest Gold Coast. A society, the natives traded extensively with neighboring tribes and utilized the nearby waters extensively for fishing and exploration. By the time the Spanish first arrived to the Gold Coast in 1542, 5,000 to 10,000 Tongva were living in the Gold Coast. and were the first Europeans to land on the Gold Coast (1542 and 1602 respectively). Although the former declared the Gold Coast and surrounding areas to be Spanish territory, there were no further European development in the area until the arrival of the Franciscan friar, in 1771. Establishing the , the mission was among the first of the 21 sites Serra and his expedition established throughout Sierra. In 1777, the governor of toured the Spanish territory with the responsibility of selecting sites and establishing civil towns (pueblos) to accommodate Spanish military posts (presidios). Among the pueblos de Neve established included future Gold Coast capital city, Los Angeles. The first Spanish settlers (44 in all; 22 adults and 22 children) to arrive to new town of Los Angeles became known as the (the "townspeople"). The Gold Coast remained under Spanish rule until the for Mexico was accomplished in 1821. Following Mexican control, the Gold Coast saw an increase number of civilian residents, economic growth, and urban development. Various communities sprung throughout the province and thousands of acres of land were converted into farmland or es. A semi- state, the Mexican government dismantled the Spanish mission system and sold them to the public. Former s and s were also released to the public in a similar manner. With expendable land, the government sold large acreages of unclaimed land to citizens at cheap prices using a relatively rudimentary system. Like the rest of Sierra, then known as , many Mexican citizens began forming their own distinct identity as . Throughout Mexican California, more immigrants from the United States began settling in, often without the permission of the Mexican government. Living on the land as citizens required one to accept the teachings of and the knowledge of the . Many Americans who were and spoke primarily , were either unaware of the law or indifferent to it. While the Mexican government attempted to deport Americans who failed to uphold these two requirements, the English-speaking American communities continued to grow, including the Gold Coast. In Los Angeles, Anglo settlers began establishing local organizations to boost their political standing, causing further agitation of local Mexican officers. Eventually, the outbreak of the led to a revolt in Alta California that first began in the norhern Californian town of and spread to all regions including the Gold Coast. The was declared shortly thereafter and secured its independence following the end of the war through the signage of the . With the creation of the California Republic, the Gold Coast was officially organized into the State of Los Angeles, a name reflective of the Gold Coast's largest city and capital. Following the discovery of gold in northern California, international interest in California heightened, elevating the Gold Coast's chances towards further development despite it being over 500 miles south of the region. Advertising its future name, the Gold Coast for its weather and land, Los Angeles presented itself as a " " of economic prosperity and sustainability. Los Angels attracted thousands of Americans, Mexicans, Europeans, and Asians seeking economic opportunities and new lives. Sierran era After ten years of independence, the Californian government found itself struggling to assert its sovereignty. The lack of a strong, central government backed with a weak, inefficient police force, led to calls for a stronger, newer government. In 1858, after the formation of the California Constitution Convention, a new constitution was drafted and ratified, effectively creating the Kingdom of Sierra. The former state of Los Angeles was simultaneously admitted into the Kingdom along with 21 other provinces as the "Gold Coast" on November 28, 1858. Initially, San Francisco City of the San Francisco province was designated as the Kingdom's capital. As it was the capital of the former republic, the government continued to maintain operations there. However, Los Angeles' faster growth and development as well as optimal space led the government to relocate its seat from the northern city to the Gold Coast. This decision bolstered the province's growth as the government allocated more resources and finances to improve the province's standing. From a population little under 25,000 in 1858 to 1.2 million by the end of the 1870s, the province experienced extraordinary economic boom and demographic expansion. As Los Angeles continued grow, so did the surrounding regions within the province including , , , and . Continued immigration from Asia created heavily Asian-concentrated communities in , , and . Similarly, predominantly Hispanic towns and neighborhoods such as and , reflected the apparent socio-ethnic segregation phenomenon occurring in the province. As Sierra expanded, new government projects and urban development helped accelerate population growth in the Gold Coast. The construction and completion of the Royal Interprovincial Freeway System drastically improved transportation and allowed the rise of more around Los Angeles. Meanwhile, the Gold Coast began to establish itself as the international leader in the entertainment industry as filmmakers and entertainers arrived to . Continued investment in the province coupled with innovation and positive population growth, the Gold Coast continued to rise through the 20th century to the economic heavyweight it has become in contemporary times. Among the wealthiest provinces in the Kingdom, the Gold Coast nonetheless has the highest income inequality as it continues to suffer (best evidenced through Los Angeles' ) and aging public education system. The government of the Gold Coast has, under various governorships including present Prime Minister Steven Hong undertaken the task to improve life for lower income Gold Coasters. Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Provinces of Sierra Demographics The Sierra Royal Bureau of Census estimates that the population of the Gold Coast in May 2015 is 12,188,005. In the 2010 census, 11,383,987 people were counted as citizens of the Gold Coast. With most of its population growth stemming from continued immigration from regions such as and , some of the Gold Coast's more established populations have since the early 1990s, began moving out of the province, mostly to the Inland Empire, Clark, or Orange. The Gold Coast has been the Kingdom's most populous province since 1878, home to 3 of the 20 largest cities in Sierra: Los Angeles (1st), Long Beach (10th), and Pasadena (19th). Racial and ancestral makeup *34% (3,870,555) *23% (2,618,317) *17% / (1,935,278) *12% (1,366,078) *8% Mixed of any races (910,720) *6% Other races inc. Native Sierran and Hawaiian (683,039) The Gold Coast has the highest concentration of black Sierrans, the second highest concentration of Hispanics and Asians, as well as the second largest non-Hispanic white population. Culture The culture of the Gold Coast has held a strong role in the national culture, responsible for many contemporary values and customs held nationwide. A predominantly Western culture, the Gold Coast holds heavy Asian and Hispanic influence, especially the former. Due to its proximity to the coast and the border, the Gold Coast has attracted hundreds of diverse groups and populations who have contributed to the province's culture. Public perception of the Gold Coast as idyllic, innovative, and an ideal tourist destination has all largely been in part to the province's relatively liberal culture, geography, climate, and economy. Religion The largest religious denomination by number of adherents in the Gold Coast by percentage in 2010 was the with 31%. The next largest denominations included Evangelical of any church at 21% and Mainline Protestants of any church at 19%. The largest Protestant churches include the Evangelicals, , , and . Those unaffiliated with any religion or faith were 17% of the population. Languages Economy Infrastructure Freeways Government and politics A province of Sierra, the Gold Coast features a government led by an elected , alongside its own legislature, courts, constitution, and laws within the context of the Sierran federal system and subject to the Crown. The capital city, Los Angeles, is also the capital of the entire Kingdom itself, although the two systems have distinct and separate institutions/buildings. Education Sports See also • Laguna |Southwest = |West = • Kings |Northwest = Kings }} Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Provinces of Sierra